True Love
by xheroesofolympusx
Summary: Discontinued and most chapters are deleted.


**Sequel to "I thought you would be mine forever."**

_**True Love.**_

**Piper McLean.**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.(:**

Months.

Piper hadn't seen Jason in months. Last she had heard, was that Jason was on vacation with Reyna somewhere far from the two camps. But Piper couldn't have cared less. Or at least tried to.

Piper was finally starting to get over Jason. Bits by bits. She stopped crying at night and actually made herself do something useful. Piper had also gotten accepted at Stanford University and was starting next fall. Finally, Piper was back to herself. Well, sort of.

Now, she was constantly spending time Rachel because Percy, Leo, Annabeth and about everyone else at camp her age were applying to college all over the world. Piper wasn't complaining, of course. She was just stating the facts.

Piper found out she was pretty good at painting canvases on a large billboard, but was no where near how amazing Rachel was.

"What are you painting this time?" Piper asked as she sneaked a peek at Rachel's latest masterpiece. It was a a color-coded painting of Camp Half-Blood a long time ago. Right before the war. Piper spotted herself by the archery range with her siblings standing next to.. to.. Jason. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest because of despair. She remembered that day. But she swore she would never speak of it again. "Oh. Did you have to put me next to him?"

Rachel whirled around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that it'd be nice.. and.. well- if you want me to change it, I will. It's no problem. Rachel reached for another paintbrush on her large palette, however, Piper stopped her with her arm.

"No, it's alright. It's nice. I like it." Piper tried for a smile. It must have looked convincing, because Rachel grinned widely.

"I was hoping you would. I was thinking of hanging it right about here," she said as she pointed to a plain white wall in the corner of her room. "My Dad will think I'm nuts, but who really cares?"

"Your Dad," Piper smirked. Both girls bust out laughing.

"Besides him," Rachel corrected.

They stayed silent for a moment.

"So," Piper said, in an attempt to start another conversation, "Any prophecies lately?"

Rachel looked up from her painting. "No," she admitted. "No one really goes on quests these days. Why?"

"No reason," Piper replied trying to occupy herself with a crayon. "Just asking."

"What?" Rachel asked suspiciously, continuing to paint her mural. "You want to go on another quest?"

Piper shook her head dismissively. "Yes Rachel," Piper replied sarcastically. "I would love to go on a quest after I've been on about three that lead to war, that nearly killed me. Literally."

Rachel chuckled.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'm gonna go get the phone," Rachel said as she took off her red smock. "You keep painting."

"You do that," Piper grinned. Rachel smiled at her friend before leaving the room to answer the phone.

Piper stared at the blank canvas in front of her. "What should I paint now?" she muttered to herself.

She grabbed a small paintbrush from the green cup beside her. Piper dipped it in a few colors on her palette and began painting on the blank white board. After a few seconds of painting, she decided it was no use. She had no inspiration, nothing to motivate her.

After what seemed like hours to Piper because of her ADHD, Rachel rushed into the room, pale and frantic.

"What is it?" Piper asked, her face full of concern.

"Jason.. he-Reyna," Rachel stammered.

"What about them?" Piper was practically begging now.

Rachel looked like she gained control of herself, for a little while at least.

She took a deep breath and spoke slowly, "Percy just called. He said..." She paused. "He said Jason was in a pretty major accident while on vacation with Reyna. Jason was unconscious when the paramedics found him. He's at the hospital now, though."

Piper felt like her heart was as vulnerable as glass now. Her heart felt like it was just shattered, then reformed in a split second. Her knees began to give way and she collapsed by the stool beside her, barely able to breathe. "Impossible," she muttered. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Rachel whispered. "But Percy and Annabeth at the hospital and they want you there now. They already contacted Leo and Ariana so they should be on their way. **(OC of mine, she's Leo's girlfriend. Further stories will be written about her)** They want you to Iris-message Thalia though."

Piper nodded glumly. Rachel helped her up onto her feet.

The whole time on the way to the hospital she couldn't take her mind off Jason. She just couldn't. Questions roamed her head vigorously, demanding answers. But no matter how hard she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation, her head kept on pushing the idea away and making her come up with yet another conclusion. But all she could do was wait. As much as she hated it, Piper had to. She had no choice.

_**Okay guys, please do me a favor and review. If you review I know you are and want me to write more. And if you don't want me to just tell me I'll understand. So please! And PM for ideas on my next chapter. Cause trust me, I need ideas.(: Thanks. ~HeroesofOlympus07**_


End file.
